


in between time

by justanexercise



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Ficlets of times in between their scenes or could have beens.Mostly Grace/Dani
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 34
Kudos: 114





	1. haze

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my possible drunk Friday Fics

The cold haze swirls through the air, dissipating as the last of the energy depletes.

Dani nods at her soldiers, her scientists, her brothers and sisters at arms.

They leave the room.

Dani stares at the platform, where Grace had kneeled, naked, sent back to the past. Back to her.

Alone, Dani breaks. She hiccups, her weight pressing down on her hands bunching on the controls.

She did it.

She sent Grace back.

Again.

“Think it’s going to be different?”

Dani stiffens. Looks like she isn’t as alone as she thought she was. Dani doesn’t have to put on her commander mask in front of her though.

“Yes.” Dani turns, wiping her tears away. “It will.”

Sarah leans on her makeshift cane, a modified blaster rifle. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Dani nods, a hint of a hopeful smile. “She knows you, this time.”

Sarah huffs. “She’s gonna be a goddamn pain my ass.”

“She’s always been.” Dani takes one last look at the platform, the haze all but gone now. She prays, hopes, that this time, it will be different, that she’s prepared Grace enough.

Sarah tilts her head, her short silver hair brushing past her eyes. “She’ll be fine, she was trained by the best afterall.”

Dani smiles. “Yes. We both were.”

Sarah huffs, prideful smile just hidden behind her scowl. “Come on, let’s get the nerds rounded up to get your girlfriend back.”

Dani doesn’t object, lets Sarah lead her out of there.


	2. Baked

Grace senses the tension without the need for her augmented sensors. Sarah’s heartbeat is steadily rising, giving her pause and concern for her blood pressure. Dani’s not doing much better.

“Hey,” Grace greets, setting her duffle on the ground, the contents rattling. “What happened?”

Dani grunts and crosses her arms. “Ask her.”

Sarah huffs, dismantling her gun and aggressively cleaning the already cleaned gun.

“I was gone for less than 4 hours…” Grace presses her hands on her hips. “What the hell happened?”

Dani tosses a bag of chips at Grace’s chest. Grace snatches it out of the air.

“You’d eat that right?”

“She doesn’t count! She’d eat garbage if you offered it to her,” Sarah points an accusing finger.

“There’s nothing wrong with them!”

“There certainly is to my mouth.”

Grace looks at the packaging.

_Baked Ruffles._

Oh.


	3. vending machine

Dani smooths the wrinkled dollar bill against the side of the machine. She gets it as straight as possible, feeding it through the machine as old as she is. She waits a beat, listening to the old whirrs in the machine before it accepts her money.

“Yes,” Dani mumbles, triumphant. She pushes the buttons, smiling when two bags of chips fall down.

She’s got an armful of chips now, for their dinner, she supposes. Now she spots a more modern machine, as in made in the last decade. Dani luckily has coins and inserts them. She pulls out three cans of soda, all lukewarm. Dani grimaces. Thankfully they’re sealed.

Dani makes her way back to their shitty motel room, knocking on the door quietly, knowing Grace had probably been monitoring her the moment she’ stepped out of the room.

The door opens immediately.

“What happened to passwords huh?” Dani ribs, pushing past Grace who’s surveying outside.

“I knew it was you.” Grace shuts the door.

Dani dumps her loot on the bed. “Sarah isn’t back yet?”

“No.” Grace looks out the window, ever vigilant.

“Here.” Dani pops open the can, handing it to Grace.

Grace stares, taking the warm can of coke in both hands. When Grace doesn’t move, Dani fidgets.

“Sorry,” Dani says. “I think the cooling is broken or something.”

“No that’s…that’s okay.” Grace takes a small sip, closing her eyes. She smiles. “Haven’t had it in a while…”

Dani looks away.

Of course.

“Thank you,” Grace says. And Dani looks back, seeing Grace take a longer pull from the can, smiling.

“Of course.”

Dani busies herself with the bags of chips, separating a few of the original ruffles for Sarah. She hands Grace a bag, watching as Grace tears into the bag, offering Dani one first.

Dani smiles, taking a chip and eating one. Grace smiles again and shoves a handful into her mouth.

One day, maybe, she can offer Grace more than vending machine food.

Though she suspects, that Grace would be happy with whatever she gives her.


	4. Sarah’s secrets

“Sarah!” the woman shouts from atop the bridge.

Sarah frowns, looking at the unknown woman, back to the wreckage of the Terminator. She makes a decision, and walks back up, leaving the liquid metal Terminator there. She’s got questions.

“Get in,” Sarah hisses, shoving the messy tall blonde. “And throw that away.”

She gestures to the useless rebar. The woman tosses it aside and stumbles. Sarah frowns as the other woman, small and vulnerable, already grasping at who she assumes to be her savior from tumbling onto the concrete.

Well, that’s interesting.

//

Grace. That’s her name.

And fuck. Whatever she is, she’s crashing and needs meds.

“Grace!” Dani shouts once Grace slumps over in her seat.

“Fuck.” Sarah swerves the car, and looks for a goddamn pharmacy.

Grace is capable enough to go with Dani to the pharmacy while Sarah finds another get away car. She rolls her eyes when Grace is dragged out of there.

“Goddamn it.” Sarah yanks the gun from under Dani’s arm. “Give me that before you hurt yourself.”

They lug Grace into the backseat.

//

“Talk…talk fast.” Sarah aims the gun at Grace’s face.

In a split second Sarah is face forward into the wall, and another second when Grace lets her go, the gun hanging loosely in her hand.

She watches as Grace unlocks the door, seeing her check Dani for injuries, even though Grace is the one who’d just woken up from whatever it was.

“Never seen one like you before,” Sarah says, observing Grace. “Almost human.”

Grace snorts. “Knew you’d say that.”

Sarah narrows her eyes. “You know me?”

“Yea.” Grace shakes her head. “I do.”

“So, who am I then?”

“Sarah Connor.”

And Sarah hears a story about her, and it’s not Skynet in control this time…but it also means, they’ve done this before. Fucking time travel.

“And how do I know this shit isn’t just some…what was it Legion? And their info about me.” Sarah gives Dani a look. “I was on America’s Most Wanted.”

Dani shakes her head, slumping on the chair.

“You had an iguana named Pugsley.”

“Also easy to find if you know what you’re looking for.”

Grace pauses. “Your roommate, Ginger Ventura.”

Sarah doesn’t let that affect her, it was a long time ago. “Again, shit you can look up.”

“Ginger kept trying to set you up, she liked double dates. You found the shittiest married men you could find to seduce.” Grace brings up matter of fact. “You liked getting ready with her.But you never wanted to actually go out. If the men bailed on you, she’d stay at home with you instead of going out with her boyfriend.”

Sarah blinks.

“You loved Ginger.”

Fuck.

“Alright kid.” Sarah huffs. “Now what the fuck do I tell you to do now?”

And Grace smiles.


	5. Grass

Grace curls her fingers, the soft blades of grass brushing against her skin. She doesn’t remember the feeling of grass under her.

There hadn’t been much vegetation where she’d been.

Maybe up North they did.

It’s soft here, not like the concrete rubble.

She could fall asleep.

It’s a luxury, to be out here in the sun.

Grace tilts her head, listening to Dani argue with Sarah about going out for food. Grace smiles. She knows Sarah would eventually agree. They can’t subsist on canned food forever, Dani argues.

Grace is fine with canned food.

Better than rat stew.

She’d be loathe to take Sarah’s side on this though.

Dani deserves everything available now, while it lasts.

It doesn’t take long for Sarah to huff outa resigned ‘Fine’ and curse up a storm as she goes to her jeep.

Grace counts down the seconds when she can feel Dani’s shadow cast over her.

“Grace?”

“Hey,” Grace opens her eyes. Beautiful. She memorizes the halos of light behind Dani’s head, the long hair hanging down. Grace pats the spot next to her.

Dani lies down next to her, head near Grace’s shoulder. “What are we looking at?”

Grace hums, eyes closing again. “Not looking. Feeling.”

“Oh?” Dani scoots closer. “And what are we feeling?’

“The sun, the grass…”

Dani’s hand slides under hers and Grace entwines their fingers. She smiles even wider.

“Your hand.” Grace rubs her thumb along the back of Dani’s hand.

Dani huffs out a laugh and nudges her.

When Grace turns her head towards Dani, Dani’s got her eyes closed, seemingly basking in the same things Grace is. Grace kisses the top of her head.

She breathes in deep.

All her senses now tuning towards everything Dani.


	6. water resource

There’s no sound of water running.

It’s safe.

It should have been safe.

No issue of seeing a naked Grace that would turn her stomach upside down and on fire.

Dani is ready for her own shower after an exhausting training day with Sarah while Grace still needs some extra tome to recuperate from her injuries. Being low on back up power running her augments make her crash easily.

Dani’s stripped to her underwear and sports bra by the time she opens the door to the only bathroom in the small cabin and stops short.

“Hey,” Grace gives an acknowledgement, running the wash cloth in the bucket.

Grace is naked, squatting in the bathtub. Naked.

Dani makes a choked noise.

“I’m almost done,” Grace says, rubbing the wash cloth behind her neck.

Dani makes another noise, nods. She turns around.

She doesn’t leave.

Though she needs a very cold shower when Grace slinks past her, all naked, without a care in the world.

Dani blows out a breath, wincing at the cold water hitting her face.

Of course though, that in the future, wherever they are, they wouldn’t have showers. Dani scrubs away her horniness.

Maybe, she can get Grace to enjoy some of the things in this time now.

Dani bites her lip.

Maybe she can get Grace to enjoy many things.


	7. mercy

“You never explained.”

Sarah arches an eyebrow, continuing to clean her guns as Grace leans against the door jamb, arms crossed over her chest.

“Explained what?”

“Why you knew we were on that bridge.”

Sarah hums. “Thought you could’ve figured it out by now.”

Grace huffs, stuffing her hands into her pockets. “You followed me.”

“You left a trail a mile wide kid.”

“Why didn’t you shoot me?”

Sarah glances up, eyes sharp. “You complaining?”

“You hunt Terminators, you wait for them to appear and you frag them. Why didn’t you kill me when I first arrived?”

Sarah sets her gun down, mirroring Grace’s defensive posture. “Well, you kind of appeared in the middle of a bridge, almost incinerated my truck.” She taps her fingers across her forearms, pursing her lips. “I knew you weren’t a Terminator.”

“How?”

“You didn’t kill anyone.” Sarah tilts her head. “Might’ve permanently injured a few cops, not that they don’t deserve it.”

Grace looks away, thoughtful. She turns as Sarah goes back to cleaning her gun.

“Whatever world you survived in,” Sarah says, and Grace stops in her tracks, looking over her shoulder. “You kept your humanity.”

Grace shifts forward, eyes dark. “Not everyone did.”

She walks off.


	8. yes commander (M rated)

“Grace.” Dani follows up that whisper with a light scratch at the nape of her neck.

“Dani,” Grace hisses back, hands tightening at her hips.

That’s what Dani’s after, a small loss of control. She rewards Grace, dipping her head back down to kiss her. She runs her fingers all over Grace’s hair, messing it up even moreso than what Grace does herself. Grace tilts her head up, arching up from the pillow to chase Dani’s lips.

Dani gives her a small nip, enjoying the gasp and moan. Still, Grace is entirely too gentle, too reserved. And thus all they’ve been doing is making out, with Dani on top of her, writhing and rubbing her whole body against Grace’s.

She needs to take advantage of the rare time Sarah is off somewhere else. They’ve got the small cabin to themselves. Dani intends to take full advantage.

That’s if her super soldier girlfriend will take the hint and just _fuck her_ already.

Dani does her best, kissing Grace senseless and tugging Grace’s hands from her hips to her ass. When she’s reasonably sure Grace’s hands will stay put, Dani slides her hands along Grace’s body, fingertips finding the spots that make Grace moan.

At a particularly sensitive spot, Grace clenches her hands, yanking Dani into her body.

Dani’s head shoots up, an obscene moan low in her threat, and a desperate twist of her hips rubbing her crotch into Grace.

Grace freezes, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.” Her hands start falling off.

Dani holds them where they are. “I’m not.”

She smirks, seeing Grace’s rapid blinks. Dani leans up, enough to put her weight down and grind smoothly against Grace, using her as her personal toy. She guides one of Grace’s hands up to her breast, squeezing the hand under hers.

Her jaw drops, and she exaggerates her pleasure.

Enough to make Grace curse, hand twitching.

It breaks Grace.

Dani’s act turns real.

Grace pulls her close, helping Dani hump her.

“Grace!” Dani’s head tips back, dropping her hands to Grace’s chest and riding it out.

She wishes they got naked for this.

Instead of dry humping in their sleep clothes like teenagers.

Yet, it doesn’t matter now.

She cracks open her eyes, seeing Grace look up at her in awe, biting her lip, determined.

“Dani…” Grace breathes out.

She’s close.

Twitching all over, feeling the wetness between her legs make the sleep shorts stick.

She pleads to Grace. Faster. Harder. Make her come. Close. So close. Please…please….Please!

Both of Grace’s hands hold her hips now, Dani doesn’t have to move a single muscle. Grace tugs and pushes. Dani can’t even register how fast she moves, almost certain Grace is using her augment speed.

And she comes with a cry towards the ceiling, body locked.

Grace not letting her go until Dani giggles and falls down, Grace gently cradling her.

Dani kisses her jaw and neck, tired, sated, sweaty and all too happy.

“That….” Dani hums. “I’ve been waiting for that.”

Grace turns her head, smiling shyly. “Yea?”

Dani hums, fingertips playing with the edge of Grace’s shirt. “Can I?”

Grace bites her lip, cheeks red. “I uh…I did. When you…”

Dani’s eyebrows bounce up. Well then. She slips her hand under Grace’s shirt, nails scratching down her lower stomach. Grace twitches, biting her lip.

“Do it again, with me.”

Grace blinks then smiles. “Yes Commander.”


End file.
